Harry Potter Smut
by Smuttywrite1823
Summary: Harry Potter characters gettin’ it on, lemon, smut, Snape/Hermione rough
1. Snape/Hermione Detention

Hermione had gotten her first detention ever. It was bound to happen sometime, with all the hijinks her, Ron, Harry get up to, but not for ruining a potion! Hermione never messed up when it came to school, and especially not in a craft as meticulous as potions! She had read every ingredient carefully, making sure to measure out the eye of newt and toe of frog to exactly the correct amount. She couldn't believe it when Professor Snape went to sample her potion and instead of her potion being purple and thin, it was green and gelatinous. Not only was it absolutely horrible (it was worse than Neville's), but Snape accused her of stealing rare basilisk venom out of his supply cupboard, hence giving the potion its green color. Hermione vehemently denied these accusations, but alas, she had detention anyways. Hermione arrived to her detention breathless, she was reading and lost track of time. She had to run from the Gryffindor common room all the way to the cold, damp dungeons. She was late.

"Ms. Granger," Snape said, sitting at his desk, his eyes full of malice, "you're late," he leered.

"P-P-Professor, I'm-"

"Stop right there, Ms. Granger. First, you insult me by failing to follow simple instructions to brew a remedial potion. Then, to add salt to the wound, you show up late. Tardiness and laziness will not be tolerated in Hogwarts and especially not my classroom. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione was too nervous to respond, she'd never been scolded by a teacher before.

"Do I make myself clear?" he repeated.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied.

"Good, now unfortunately, we haven't worked out your punishment, luckily for you I have the perfect idea. Bend over on the desk." Hermione's eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped. Bend over? Is he for real?

Snape, seemingly reading Hermione thoughts, repeated himself, "Ms. Granger, I told you to bend over. Do it!" Hermione slowly walked up to Snape's desk and bent over. Snape lrose from his chair from behind his desk and walked over to Hermione. He saw that her skirt had risen a considerable amount over her upper thighs. It wasn't everyday that Snape had a beautiful student bending over his desk. He was going to enjoy this. He rubbed her smooth outer thigh with his cold, slender hands. Hermione stifled a moan. It felt oddly- good. Snape's hands rubbed closer and closer to Hermione's inner thighs. Hermione wanted him to touch her heat so bad. She was dripping. She wanted nothing more than for Snape to pull her panties aside and shove one of his long fingers in her. Snape knew what she wanted, what she craved. He was determined to make her wait.

Snape pulled Hermione's skirt up and bunched it up at her waist. Hermione's thong was now completely visible to Snape.

"A thong, Ms. Granger? Why, you are bad," Snape smirked. Snape rubbed Hermione's ass cheeks. She was enjoying this too much, Snape thought. Without warning, he slapped her left cheek as hard as he could. Hermione yelped.

"This is your punishment, Ms. Granger, behave and I may reward you later," Snape said. Hermione bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. Snape hit down again. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. By the time Snape was done, Hermione's ass glowed red and her pussy dripped. Now one of Snape's fingers would no long suffice, she needed his thick cock.

"Undress, Ms. Granger, your punishment is over, you may be rewarded now," Snape commanded. Hermione stood on shaky knees and started to undress. Snape watched her undress, when she was done, he undressed himself. Hermione took notice of his thick, veiny cock, which pointed upwards. She needed that inside her. Snape would make her wait. Snape took notice of Hermione's C cupped breasts. Her brown nipples were hard. Snape noticed her juices flowing down her thighs. Her pale skin was flushed.

"Bend over and spread your legs," Snape commanded. Hermione did as she was told and bent over Snape's desk, legs spread. The cool air felt good on her hot pussy. Her juices dripped into a small puddle on the floor. Snape kneeled, getting in front of her small pussy.

"Sit on my face, Ms. Granger," Snape said. Hermione mushed her womanhood into Professor Snape's face. He began to work, his tongue entered her. Hermione gasped. His hand stroked the backs of her thighs as he ate her out. He swiped his tongue up from her entrance to her clit. He started slow on her clit, slowly flicking her nub. Hermione moaned. Snape picked up the pace, rapidly flicking her clit with his tongue. Her legs shook, he could tell that she was close to cumming all over his mouth. Even though she was only seconds away from cumming, he couldn't wait. His lips latched onto her clit. He sucked hard.

"Ohhhh, ohhh, FUCK!" Hermione screamed. Her hands gripped the side of the desk. Her legs quaked. She squirted into Snape's mouth.

"AHHHH!" She screamed. Hermione tried to catch her breath as mini orgasms coursed through her. Snape pulled away and stood up, licking his lips. Hermione suddenly felt a surge of embarrassment. She had just cummed on her teacher's face. Not only had she'd cummed but she squirted! Hermione had only experimented with Ginny before, but she'd never squirted! Hermione stood up from the desk and began to gather her clothes.

"Did I tell you that we were done, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked. Hermione shook her head. "Then tell me why you're leaving." Hermione dropped her clothes on the ground. "Lay on the desk," Snape said. Hermione obliged. The wood of the desk felt cold against her bare back. She spread her legs, inviting Snape. Snape lined up his thick cock with her small snatch. Snape entered and rather roughly. With one thrust, he was buried to the hilt inside her.

"FUCK!" Hermione screamed. Snape began pounding. Hermione moaned every time his cock buried itself inside her. She was loud and mouthy and Snake loved it. He wanted to feel her cum on his cock. He wanted to feel her tight walls close in on his thick cock. He flicked her bean with his hand.

"Cum for me, Granger, cum," Snape moaned. Hermione screamed. Her pussy spazzed on his cock, milking it for his cum. Snape shot his load inside her. Snape went limp inside her. Hermione laid breathless on his desk. Moments passed.

"Leave," Snape said. Had she done something wrong? She dressed. As she was in the doorway, Snape spoke again.

"Ms. Granger you have extra lessons with me next week, and Ms. Granger, do bring Ginerva Weasley, if you can."


	2. Sirius Ginny

Ginny Weasley was so pretty when she was getting fucked. Her skin was flushed red, her scarlet hair was wild. Her mouth hung open. She was a screamer. Her tits jiggled as she was pounded into. Ginny seemed innocent but Sirius knee otherwise. He knew that Ginny liked to be bent over tables, have her nipples nibbled at, and liked to be treated like the whore she is.

Usually their encounters went like this: Sirius would call Ginny downstairs to the kitchen in Grimmauld Place after the house had gone to sleep. Ginny would saunter down the stairs. Sirius would be waiting for her, naked. Ginny would go into the kitchen and see Sirius in a wooden chair, stroking himself. Ginny would rid herself of her thin, white nightgown. The cold night air mixed with her arousal would cause her nipples to grow hard. Her clit stuck out between been her little pussy lips. Juices would run down her leg. Sirius would watch all this with a hunger in his eyes.

Sirius would set Ginny down on the table in front of him. Then, he'd sit back down, making Ginny spread her pale, soft legs. His tongue would start on her calf, working its way up. When juices would dribble out her pussy, he'd like them up. Finally, after an antagonizing wait, he would find his way to her pussy. First, he'd lick the outside lips, his tongue brushing against her clit just enough to tease her and for her to cry out. When Ginny couldn't take it anymore, he'd find her clit and suck on it. Ginny would be lost in the bliss for five seconds, but eventually it would be too much. She'd try to push Sirius away, her whole body shaking. This would tempt Sirius even more. He would add a finger. Then another. Then another. Ginny's whole body would shake. She screams when she comes. Her body would spasm. She would be quiet. She would struggle to catch her breath. Sirius would emerge from her legs, the taste of her on his breath. He would give her a kiss, letting her taste herself.

"You'll have to be more quiet," he would say, teasing. He's never serious. He loves the sound of her screaming.

Ginny would stay on the table. Sirius would rub his rock hard cock up and down her slippery heat. Ginny would moan every time his knob hit her clit. Finally, Sirius would push inside her. In one thrust he'd be buried to the hilt. He always hit her "special spot". Ginny'd see stars. Sirius thrusts. The table squeaks when it moves. Both would reach a rising crescendo. Ginny usually came first, her walls clenching around his cock. Sirius would shoot his load inside her. Both would collapse.


	3. GinnyHermione

Ginny and Hermione liked to experiment. They both were each other's firsts. Hermione and Ginny started experimenting on a lazy summer night at the Burrow. Hermione was horny. Ron had kissed her just ten minutes before, his hand trailing up her shirt, cupping her breast. Hermione pulled his hand away. Not because she thought it was dirty, but because she was inexperienced. She didn't want Ron to have a lousy lay. She wanted to please him.

Hermione's hand trailed down her stomach, playing with the waistband of her jeans. She wondered how long it would be until Ginny opened the door to their shared room. She wondered if she had time to get off until then. Fuck it.

Hermione stripped herself of her clothes. She laid down on the bed again, spreading her legs wide. Her right hand flicked her wet clit while her left hand tweaked her pink nipple. She put the middle finger of her right hand in her heat. She moaned. Her left hand flicked her clit, her right thrusted in and out of her. Her hips buckled, she was close to cumming. The flood gates released, Hermione came close to screaming. She had to bite down her lip to keep from making too much noise. Hermione's legs stayed opened. She moved her hands away from her pussy.

"That was hot," a voice said from the doorway. Ginny. Hermione scrambled and pulled the quilt on the bed over her nude body.

"G-ginny! You weren't supposed to see that! I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, flustered.

"It's fine 'Mione. It was actually kinda hot."

"Thanks?" Hermione said, uncertainly.

"Is that how you are with Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Umm..." Hermione trailed off.

"Wait- Hermione, have you and Ron not had sex yet?" Ginny asked, shocked. Hermione nodded.

"You're kidding!" Ginny said, amazed. Hermione shook her head.

"But, Hermione, you're hot!" Hermione blushed ten shades darker than before.

"Have you, well, ever, had sex?" Ginny asked.

"N-no," Hermione stammered, "I've only ever dated Ron, I mean, we've been dating since 5th year, and even though we've been dating for a year, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I feel like I'd be... disappointing," Hermione admitted.

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked.

"I'm inexperienced, the only practice I've had is with myself," Hermione said.

"Well, I have plenty of experience, I'd be happy to help," Ginny said.

"How?" Hermione asked. Ginny sat at the foot of Hermione's bed and leaned over to Hermione. Ginny's lips met Hermione's. Hermione tried to pull away a at first but soon got into it. Ginny's tongue slipped into Hermione's mouth with little resistance. While they kissed, Ginny's had found Hermione's small, perky tits. She pinched Hermione's nipple. Hermione yelped, pulling away from the kiss.

"Did I hurt you?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head. Ginny wrapped her lips around Hermione's hard nipple. Hermione moaned. Ginny inserted a finger into Hermione's wet pussy while she suckled on her nipples. Between Ginny sucking on her sensitive nipples and Ginny curling her finger inside her, Hermione was going to cum. Hard.

"Ahhhhh. Ahhh. AH! AH! AH! GINNY! YES! FUCK YES! MAKE ME CUM!" Hermione shook and her orgasm overtook her.

"YESS!" Hermione screamed again. Hermione finished her orgasm.

"Strip," she told Ginny. Ginny obliged. Ginny got on the edge of the bed. Hermione pulled her legs open, on the floor in front of her, on her knees. Hermione had never eaten pussy before but she knew what she liked and tried to go from that. She interested her pointer finger in Ginny. When Ginny moaned in encouragement, Hermione added her middle finger and then her ring finger. Ginny was sufficiently filled. Hermione lapped at Ginny's clit. Ginny's hands found Hermione's brunette hair, curling her finger in the frizzy waves. Hermione wrapped her lips around Ginny's clit and sucked like Ginny did to her nipples. Ginny screamed.

"JESUS FUCK HERMIONE! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM! FUCK! FUCK!"Ginny came over Hermione's mouth. Hermione came up from between her legs and gave Ginny a big kiss, letting her taste herself. When Hermione and Ginny were done, Ginny wrapped Hermione in her arms. Both dozed off happily.


	4. HermioneSnape Part 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hermione wouldn't meet Snape's gaze for weeks. She didn't want to remember the shame she felt bent over his desk. She didn't want to remember the way the shame felt. She didn't want to remember the pleasure she felt at the hands of her teacher. Yet, during the night, when her hands wandered below her waist, when her fingers filled her cunt, she remembered Snape's cock. Deep in her subconscious, she wanted to feel that pleasure again. She wanted to be bent over his desk again. She came imagining Snape fucking her in classroom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Snape realized Hermione was off. He knew she was embarrassed after their classroom escapade. Her potions were awful, her grades slipped. Harry even noticed something was wrong, and if Harry notices something is off, something must be wrong. Snape saw how Hermione squeezed her thighs together when he came close to her. He knew she wanted him again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Miss Granger," Snape called out to Hermione after class./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Y-yes, p-professor?" She asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Stay," he commanded. Hermione, hesitant, told Ron and Harry she'd catch up with them later and stayed behind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now, Miss Granger," Snape said, "you've been awful in my class for weeks. You cannot even brew simple potions. Even Longbottom is doing better than you. I think you need extra tutoring. Clothes off." Hermione slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She shrugged it off her shoulders. She unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor and exposing her small, perky titties. Snape felt himself grow hard. Merlin, she was sexy. Hermione shrugged herself out of her skirt next and pulled down her panties. She went to take off her shoes so she could take her stockings off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't. I want to fuck you in those stockings," Snape said. He came up behind her and bent her over the desk. Hermione heard him undress behind her. She felt his large tip on her ass./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Say, Miss Granger, let us see if you are wet for me," he said. Without a warning, he shoved his whole length into her pussy. Hermione gasped and yelped. Her body jerked forward. Snape held onto her, his hands clasped around her bare shoulders./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You are wet," he said, pumping into her slowly. Hermione, now accustomed to his size, started taking pleasure in his movements. He pulled out. She was about to protest when Snape spoke again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm going to lay on the desk," he said, "I want you on top of me, Miss Granger. Can you do that for me?" She swallowed and nodded. Snape laid on the desk. Hermione sat on his lap, his cock resting on her pussy, and her back facing him. She rubbed his length up and down her pussy, mewling when it hit her clit. When his cock was covered in her juices, she slowly lowered herself down on his cock. It was finally all the way in. Hermione liked rocked against it. She liked feeling the tip hit her G spot. She slowly rocked against it and started riding. Snape reached in front of her and fumbled with her clit as she rode. Hermione slowly felt her orgasm approaching and she knew it was going to be a big one. She reached out and grasped the sides of the desk, bracing herself. Hermione's body started shaking. She moaned. Snape felt her muscles tighten around him. He let her ride through her orgasm. She got off Snape reluctantly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Very good, Granger. However, I have not came yet, we are not done." He pushed her down to her knees. Hermione wrapped a small hand around his large member. She stroked, tongue out. Snape came on her face, cum trailing down her chin. Hermione smiled and swallowed what she could. She no longer felt shame but an overwhelming sense of pleasure. Snape would have to tutor her more often./p 


End file.
